


And suddenly you were not alone anymore

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [11]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Detention, Friendship, Gally is a slint, Goodboy|Newt, I Don't Even Know, I blame shortbread, M/M, Nerdy|Thomas, Popular|Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Thomas Minho and Newt in detention. A short drabble.<br/>Also, My sweet Gally is a slinthead here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And suddenly you were not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Its the shrtbreads fault!
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

When Janson comes back with the other two students, Newt is already there, sitting next to the window. The teacher, opened the door, and beckoned the students inside.

One of them was tall, with really strong arms, and a smirk playing on his lips. He recognised him from his PE class, his name was Minho Park and he was a Korean kid. He was also a member of the track team, and a really popular kid in the school.

The other was a slightly shorter boy, with messy dark hair and eyes that looked like liquid gold. He didn’t know his name, so he suspected he was one of the Greenie students that started WCKD High School this year. Besides, with that cute face, he would have remembered him.

Janson looked proudly at the trio. “Well, you have an entire hour to fill in detention, you might as well do some productive work.” He said, handind them some calculus pass papers. Thomas all but snatched it from the teachers hand, before heading to the back of the class, his face expressionless. Minho smirked at the teacher, and said. “Thank you.” With fake gentleness. Newt already had his paper with him.

Janson looked at them suspiciously for a minute longer, before leaving and locking the door behind him.

Minho sat on the teachers desk, and looked at the trio. “Well, hello there.” He said, clearly trying to make the hour less painful for all of them. “My name is Minho, nice to meet you guys.” Newt shrugged. “Name is Newt.” He said, bored. They both turned around to Golden eyes, but he had his phone in his hands, and didn’t even raise his head to acknowledge them.

 Minho and Newt exchanged a glance, before Minho cleared his throat. “You are the one in my  English class, right? The Edison kid, Thomas.” He said again. Thomas let out a low sound “Uh-uh.” Without raising his head. Newt pursed his lips. He was such a good looking guy, too bad he was a jerk.

Minho shrugged and turned towards Newt. “You are one of the golden boys, right? You and Alby. Why are you here?” he asked, curios. Newt felt honoured that the most popular kid in the school could recognise him from anywhere, and smiled. “Late for the third time in a row.” He explained. Minho raised an eyebrow. “Only? I am here cause I got into a fight with Gally, he was annoying Ben, and Ben is my friend.” He explained.

From behind them, Thomas made an exasperated sound. Both Minho and Newt’s head snapped towards him. “What? Eavesdropping it’s not good, Tommy.” Said Newt, not angry at all. Thomas didn’t look up as he spoke, for the first time that afternoon. “Just because I am not listening, does not mean I can’t hear you. And besides, I know why Gally was annoying Ben.” He said. Minho’s interest was captured now. “Care to elaborate, greenie?” he asked.

Thomas sighed. “Cause his an idiot who does not understand the meaning of breaking up. I told him I don’t like him anymore, and that we are not together, but he doesn’t seem to get it. I was talking to Ben, yesterday, and he found out, and decided to get into a fight with the poor idiot. The shank.” He said, scowling as he still stared at his phone.

Newt and Minho shared a look. It was clear to both of them that they wer3e thinking the same thing: Thomas was way too cute for someone like Gally. “I didn’t know you and Gally went out together.” Said Newt. Thomas arched an eyebrow, as he typed something on the phone. “And how could you, since I am pretty sure I never met you before, English dude?” he said, recognising the accent. Newt had to admit he was right. Newt didn’t even like Gally, let alone hang out with him.

“Why did you guys break up?” asked Minho, curios. Thomas stilled for a second, before answering. “Because he’s a douche bag. And because he was not… nice. He literally didn’t let me befriend with anyone at school. He didn’t even let me join the track team.” He explained.

Minho was flabbergasted. “And why do you have to listen to him?” he asked. “Shuck, you are not a kid, and he’s not your dad, or your mum!” he exclaimed. Thomas bit his lower lip, still not meeting their eyes. “Because he’s… strong.” He said, carefully choosing his words. But the meaning was clear. “He hit you? Did he bloody hit you?” asked Newt, incredulous. Finally Thomas raised his head, and met their eyes with a really serious face. “He didn’t hit me, but he threatened me.” He sighed. “I am not even sure why I am telling you this. I only told Brenda and Aris.” He said. Minho stood up, and sat down next to him. “Because we are really annoying and we look like shucking trustworthy shanks.” He said, smirking a little. Newt moved as well, sitting next to him. “I beg to differ from the annoying part.” He said, smiling.

For the first time that afternoon, Thomas smiled back. Then Minho spoke again. “Still you didn’t tell  us why you are here.” He asked. Thomas bit his lower lip again. “I might have wanted to avoid Gally and kind of got myself caught accidentally on purpose using my phone.” He said, his gaze dropping back on his device. Newt arched an eyebrow. “Accidentally on purpose?” This time, Thomas didn’t bother raising his head. “You know, when you act as if it was an accident, but you actually did it on purpose.” He explained. Minho punched him lightly on the shoulder. “You know, it’s rude that you don’t even look at us, and keep using your phone.” He said. Thomas shrugged. “Machines are more easy to be dealt with than people.” Newt rolled his eyes, laughing. “I am going to tell your friends that you think that about them.” He said. Thomas arched an eyebrow. “Which friends? Brenda and Aris already know this, and there is no one else.” He said, with nonchalance. Minho looked hurt. “Well what about us? We are friends now, don’t try and act as if we aren’t.” he said, smirking.

Thomas heart skipped a beat, but didn’t change expression. “Oh, are we? I guess I skipped that part.” He said, acting unfazed. Newt smirked. “I skipped it as well, I thought we were already a thing by now.” He said, casually. This time Thomas did look up, startled, to find Minho and Newt looking at him, amusement visible on their faces. He scowled. “Ah ah. Really funny.” He said, his cheeks aflame.

Minho laughed and threw an arm around Thomas’ shoulder. “You are so shucking adorable.” He said, with his easy smile. Thomas rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to his phone. Newt snatched it from his hands. “Hey!” shouted the brunet. Newt moved swiftly, running away from where Thomas was sitting. Minho chuckled and followed the blond’s lead. Thomas looked crossed. “Give me back my phone!” he said. Newt shook his head. “Come and get it, Tommy.” He said, challenging. Thomas didn’t move and looked at them with a scowl on his face. Minho stood behind Newt and said. “But first... let me take a selfie!” he said, as he and Newt started taking selfies on Thomas’ phone. Thomas was stifled a laugh, as he moved quickly towards them. “Give it back!” he shouted, as they started running and he started jogging after them. “Come and get it, slinthead!” said Minho, laughing.

Newt and Minho separated, running in different direction, and Thomas decided to follow Newt, sure that he had the phone. He managed to get him in a corner, and all but threw himself on him, pinning him on the floor. “Give it back.” He growled. Newt looked at him, cheek flushed, and a challenging look on his face. “Or what?” he asked. Thomas didn’t know what passed his mind at that point. But Newt was just so close to him, and he was fucking smirking and Thomas reacted naturally. He leant in and kissed him.

“Ehi, slintheads! My turn!” said Minho’s voice behind them. Thomas parted his lips from Newt’s, his eyes wide open and unfocused, as Minho put a hand tenderly on his cheek and kissed him hungrily on the lips. Newt started biting his neck, softly, and Thomas was sure this was the hottest thing he had ever experienced in his life. He moaned on the Asian’s lips and he could literally feel the power of the two boy’s smirk. And then he heard it. Loud voices, coming near the class room. He pushed Minho off him and stood up, frantically beckoning the two boys to do the same. “Janson is coming!” he half shouted half whispered.

Minho and Newt caught up immediately and the three boys all but ran to their seat. They barely had time to open their calculus papers and start writing random answers before Janson entered the room. He look pleased as he saw all of them, still sitting on their seats with a pen in hand and focused on the papers. He smiled, which resulted in a slightly creepy grimace on his rat face. “Oh, I see you are still working. Good. Just here to tell you your detention is finished. You can keep the paper, anyway.” He said, with the creepy grimace still in place. Then he left. 

Thomas raised his head from the paper, his cheeks still a bit flushed, and looked at the other two boys, grinning like an idiot. They both returned it, when a phone started ringing. Minho took out Thomas’ phone and threw it to the owner. The brunet stared at the screen, confused, before answering.

“Aris?” he asked, as a salute.

_ “Fuck, you are going to be pissed.”  _

“What happened?”

_ “Are you still in detention?” _

“Just finished it, I am free man now. What’s going on? Come on, tell me.”

_ “I am coming.”  _ Said the blond, and then ended the conversation.

Thomas looked at the screen, dumfounded and worried. Minho and Newt were watching him, expectantly. “Aris, he’s been saying weird stuff. And anyway he’s coming.” He said, shrugging. Newt looked disappointed. “Damn it. I hoped...” Aris opened the door at that exact moment, but the wicked glint in Newt’s eyes told him exactly what he hoped for. 

“Okay, now Tom, don’t make any rash decision.” Started the blond boy, moving rapidly towards his friend. Thomas eyes narrowed. “Just get on with it!” he said, impatiently. Aris looked at Newt and Minho, and Thomas made a non committal gesture with his hands. “They are ok. Just spill it.” He said, clearly on edge. Aris sighed. “Okay. Gally is going around saying it’s not true that you guys broke up, and that you are just a bit emotionally unstable, and still a kid who does not know how to live on the fact that Teresa left you and moved on with her life, and that it was really just an argument and... _Tom, we are you going?_ ” he asked, as said boy stood up, hands clenched in fist. “We are no longer together, he has no right to step on my dignity like that. I am going to kill him.”

A hand on his shoulder stopped him for a second. “We are coming with you, Tommy.” Said Newt, calmly. Minho stood on his other side, smiling at him. “It’s time someone teaches that shank to keep his shucking place.” He said, smirking wickedly. Thomas looked at both of them grateful. Aris smiled. “Follow me.” He said. Newt nodded. “Time to break some bloody necks.” He said smiling. And that made it all more sinister.

Gally was walking with Winston, standing outside the school gates. Winston saw Thomas first, and pointed to him, causing Gally to turn around and look at him with an amiable expression on his face. “Thomas. I heard you were in detention.” He said, kindly. Thomas moved forwards and looked at him dead in the eye. “Gally, we are not together anymore.” He said. Gally’s expression didn’t change. “Now, I think you are still thinking about Teresa, why don’t we sit and discuss things...” “There is nothing to discuss! We are not together anymore! Deal with it!” shouted the boy. Gally moved towards him, still calm. “Thomas, I told you, just come with me...” “He does not shucking want to come with you, Gally.” Interrupted Minho. Gally squinted his eyes at the Asian boy. “You again, Minho? Can’t you just live me alone or something?” he said, no longer smiling. Minho smiled enough for both of them. “Not if you keep annoying Thomas like that.” He said, and despite the smile, there was a threat in his voice. Gally’s hand clenched into fists. Newt moved slowly, until he was right in front of Gally. “My friend Gally. Janson might fall for your facade, but you must remember that Alby and I, we are the school’s golden boys’. And our word weights three hundred times more than yours. If I was you, I wouldn’t bloody mess around with Tommy.” He said, placidly. Gally moved back, and scowled at both of them. He then turned back to Thomas. “You are going to regret that, Thomas, I can assure you.” Minho and Aris squinted their eyes at that. “Are you fucking threatening Tom, you stupid dickhead?” asked Aris, menacingly. Minho just stared at Gally.

Winston put a hand on Gally’s shoulder. “Come on, Gally. It’s not worth it.” He said, as they slowly backed away. Thomas watched them leave and then turned to Minho, Newt and Aris. He scratched his neck, sheepishly. “Geez, thank you guys.” He said. Aris smiled. “That’s what friends are for.” Thomas nodded. Minho smiled, and then looked at his watch. “Shuck, I am late!” Ii gotta go!” he shouted, starting to walk away. Thomas looked at him, disappointed. Minho stopped in his tracks and turned back towards them. “And in case you were wondering, Tommyboy, I saved my number on your phone!” he shouted as he ran away.

Aris arched an eyebrow as Thomas just watched him go, a huge grin plastered on his face. A grin that grew wider as Newt took his hand and started walking with him and Aris.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if anything is wrong with it!
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
